Trening Fullbring: Runda 2
| konflikt = Opowieść Zaginionego Agenta | data = | miejsce = Chōbara, Naruki, Świat Ludzi | wynik = | uczestnicy =*Yasutora Sado *Ichigo Kurosaki *Orihime Inoue *Shūkurō Tsukishima *Moe Shishigawara *Kūgo Ginjō *Giriko Kutsuzawa *Jackie Tristan *Riruka Dokugamine *Yukio *Ikumi Unagiya *Kaoru Unagiya *Isshin Kurosaki *Kisuke Urahara }} Trening Fullbring: Runda 2 jest momentem, kiedy Ichigo trenuje, aby osiągnąć Fullbring. Prolog Kiedy Chad i Ichigo docierają, Inoue siedzi na ziemi. Dziewczyna zastanawia się dlaczego nie jest ranna, przecież czuła jak ostrze przechodzi przez jej ciało. Koledzy pytają się czy wszystko w porządku, a ona pyta się co tu robią. Ichigo mówi, że Chad poczuł coś dziwnego z jej Reiatsu. Orihime mówi, że to pewnie przez to, że zabolał ją brzuch. Sado twierdzi, że czuje Reiatsu kogoś jeszcze i pyta kto to był. Orihime odpowiada, że spotkała się z przyjacielem i po tym jak się pożegnali rozbolał ją brzuch. Mówi, że jeśli coś się jej przytrafi z pewnością im powie. Inoue zastanawia się dlaczego nazwała go przyjacielem i czy tak naprawdę przeciął ją mieczem. Sado mówi Ichigo, że później zadzwoni do Orihime.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 440, strony 9-16 Ichigo kontra Jackie thumb|left|190px|Kūgo opowiada o Tsukishimie W siedzibie Xcution, Kūgo mówi Giriko aby nalał mu jeszcze alkoholu, na co tamten odmawia i mówi, że wypił już za dużo. Jackie pyta czy jest taki szczęśliwy, bo sprawy z Ichigo układają się pomyślnie. Ginjō mówi Riruce aby wracała do domu i mówi, aby Giriko nalał mu jeszcze. Po chwili pojawia się Yukio i Ichigo. Kurosaki mówi, że Chad i Orihime nic mu nie mówią, ale on wie, że coś się wydarzyło. Kūgo mówi, że to była prawdopodobnie ta sama osoba, która zaatakowała Uryū. Ginjō mówi, że to Tsukishima. Mówi, że potrafi używać Fullbringu i jest ich byłym sprzymierzeńcem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 440, strony 17-19 thumb|right|190px|Ikumi mówi, by Ichigo ufał dorosłym W swoim sklepie, Ikumi słyszy dzwonek. Otwiera drzwi i widzi Ichigo. Pyta się go gdzie był i dlaczego nie odbierał telefonu, a następnie każe mu siadać. Chłopak mówi, że potrzebuje trochę wolnego. Unagiya krzyczy na niego, że przecież niedawno wziął wolne. On przeprasza i mówi, że tylko po to tutaj przyszedł. Ikumi mówi, aby powiedział jej co się dzieje, ponieważ jest dorosła, a dzieci polegają na dorosłych. Jednak on dziękuje i wychodzi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 441, strony 1-6 thumb|left|190px|Kūgo pokazuje odznakę Kūgo odpowiada, że Tsukishima był kiedyś ich liderem i gromadził ludzi, którzy chcieli się pozbyć Fullbringu. Mówi, że to on wpadł na pomysł, aby przekazać moce zastępczemu Shinigami, ale gdy udało im się takiego znaleźć zmienił zdanie. Opowiada, że zabił tego Shinigami i ludzi, którzy przekazali mu moce i zniknął. Kūgo wyjmuje odznakę zastępczego Shinigami i mówi, że to właśnie odznaka zabitego Shinigami. Mówi, że Tsukishima najprawdopodobniej chce trzymać zastępczego Shinigami z dala od nich. Następnie mówi, że przygotowują następny etap treningu i zadzwonią do niego jak skończą.'Manga Bleach; Rozdział 441, strony 7-11 thumb|right|190px|Isshin i Urahara w ciemnej uliczce Ichigo idąc do domu zauważa Isshina. Kiedy mężczyzna się odwraca, nie widzi nikogo. Urahara pyta go czy wszystko w porządku. Isshin mówi, aby poszli gdzie indziej. Ichigo przypomina sobie słowa Kūgo, czy dobrze zna Uraharę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 441, strony 12-16 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo aktywuje Fullbring W siedzibie Xcution, Riruka mówi do Ichigo, że będzie trenował w akwarium. Dziewczyna jest zaskoczona, ze Kurosaki od razu się zgadza. Ichigo zostaje wciągnięty do środka i widzi kobietę. Mówi mu, że już się widzieli, ale jeszcze się nie przedstawiła. Mówi, że nazywa się Jackie Tristan. Kurosaki aktywuje Fullbring i przedstawia się.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 441, strony 17-20 Kiedy Riruka odchodzi, Kūgo mówi, że powinni obserwować co się dzieje, a ona w szczególności. Dziewczyna mówi, żeby zadzwonił do niej, gdy już skończą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 442, strony 1-3 thumb|right|190px|Jackie atakuje od tyłu Jackie pyta Ichigo dlaczego nie podejdzie. On mówi, że nie aktywowała jeszcze swojego Fullbringu. Kobieta mówi, aby nie myślał o tej walce jak o treningu. Po chwili jej buty zaczynają świecić i aktywuje swój Fullbring Dirty Boots. Kurosaki patrzy zdziwiony, lecz nagle Jackie znika i po chwili pojawia się za nim. Chłopak robi unik. Ichigo pyta o co chodzi z tymi ubraniami. Kobieta tłumaczy, że to jej Fullbring.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 442, strony 5-14 Sado dzwoni do Orihime i pyta się czy wszystko w porządku. Ona mówi, że tak. Opowiada, że czuła jak została przebita, ale rana i ludzie, którzy tu byli zniknęli. Mówi, że przez chwilę pomyślała o Tsukishimie jak o przyjacielu. Twierdzi, że miała takie uczucie, jakby go pamiętała. Inoue mówi Chadowi aby był ostrożny. Chłopak pyta się jej czy wie jak się nazywali. Dziewczyna zdradza mu ich imiona.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 442, strony 15-18 W rezydencji Tsukishimy, Shishigawara prosi mężczyznę, aby mógł wykonać swoje zadanie. On jednak odpowiada, że nie musi nic robić. Tsukishima wyjmuje zdjęcia i pyta się chłopaka kim ma się teraz zająć, Sado czy Ichigo. Zastanawia się co powie Ginjō, kiedy spróbuje dotrzeć do Kurosakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 442, strony 19-20 W akwarium, Ichigo strzela okrągłymi pociskami, lecz Jackie z łatwością ich unika. Chłopak próbuje znów zaatakować, lecz kobieta z łatwością niszczy atak.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 443, strony 1-4 Do siedziby Xcution wchodzi Chad. Kūgo mówi mu, że Ichigo właśnie zaczął trening. Sado mówi, że to idealnie się składa, bo chciałby go o coś zapytać. Pyta się jaką zdolność ma Tsukishima.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 443, strony 5-6 thumb|left|190px|Jackie zaskoczone przez Ichigo Kurosaki z trudnością unika ataków Jackie. Kobieta mówi, że ziemia, która przed chwilą była twarda, wchłonęła wodę i Dirty Boots za chwilę staną się brudne. Kiedy atakuje, Ichigo stwierdza, że stała się silniejsza. Jackie pyta się czy już rozumie, że kiedy jej buty się zabrudzą, ona staje się silniejsza. Mówi mu, że już nie jest Shinigami i walczy we własnym ciele i jego obrażenia są prawdziwe. Chłopak przygotowuje się do wystrzelenia pocisku. Jackie mówi, że ten atak jest pełen słabych punktów i nie może być użyty w prawdziwej walce. Twierdzi, że ruchy ataku są niejednolite i wahają się od 3 do 6 i jeśli będzie strzelał tym często, liczba obrotów spadnie. Mówi, że po trzykrotnym wystrzeleniu, lecz Ichigo mówi "tworzy się największy słaby punkt" i pojawia się za nią. Jackie stwierdza, że użył Bringer Light i w pełni wykorzystał swoją moc. Następnie chwali go, że jest w stanie szybko rozpoznać słabości swojej mocy i pyta kto go tego nauczył. Kurosaki odpowiada, że na początku uczył go Urahara, ale potem wszystkiego uczył się sam. Twierdzi, że zdobyte przez niego doświadczenie jest zapewne większe niż jejManga Bleach; Rozdział 443, strony 6-19 Jackie uświadamia sobie, że podczas walk rozum Ichigo się wyostrza i to chyba jedyne wyjście by go pokonać. Fullbring Kurosakiego nagle zaczyna emanować dużą ilością energii.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 443, strony 1-3 Sado rozmawia z Kūgo o zdolnościach Tsukishimy. Sado podejrzewa, że może mieć on wpływ na wspomnienia innych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 443, strony 3-4 Następstwa thumb|right|190px|Reiatsu otacza Ichigo Energia z Fullbringu Ichigo otoczyła całe jego prawe ramię. Jackie stwierdza, że trzeba przerwać trening. Kurosaki mówi jej, że nie mogą teraz przerywać. Ona odpowiada, że jego Fullbring jest na granicy szału, a trening przebiega zbyt szybko. Jackie woła Kūgo i Giriko aby sprowadzili Rirukę. Chłopak nalega aby kontynuowali trening, ale kobieta stwierdza, że to zbyt niebezpieczne.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 443, strony 5-7 thumb|left|190px|Tsukishima wchodzi do Xcution Ginjō mówi Sado, że nie ma przed nim żadnych tajemnic i powiedziałby mu jeśli Tsukishima posiadał by takie zdolności. Mówi, że Fullbring Tsukishimy, Book of the End to miecz, który może przeciąć wszystko, ale nie ma żadnych specjalnych właściwości. Chad pyta się, czy to możliwe, że jego zdolności się rozwinęły. Kūgo twierdzi, że Fullbring się nie rozwija. Sado mówi, że jego zdolności wiele razy się zmieniały. Mężczyzna odpowiada, że jego Fullbring po prostu nie był jeszcze kompletny. Kūgo mówi, że Uryū nie ma kłopotów z pamięcią, a został zaatakowany przez Tsukishimę. Nagle drzwi wypadają z futryny i pojawia się Tsukishima. Wita po kolei wszystkich. Ginjō pyta się go po co przyszedł. Mężczyzna patrzy na akwarium i przecina je wpół. Nagle pojawia się Ichigo w stroju Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 443, strony 8-18 Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Wydarzenia